OUR DESTINY
by Park Ah Reum
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak mengetahui takdir seperti apa yang menyatukan mereka. Tidak ada untaian cinta atau rayuan, yang ada hanya perbuatan dan ketulusan yang coba mereka tunjukkan. Biarkanlah takdir yang menuntun mereka, biarkanlah takdir yang berbicara. KYUMIN GENDERSWITCH ONE SHOT


**OUR DESTINY**

KYUMIN FANFICTION | GENDERSWITCH | ONE SHOT

_**Seoul, 2013**_

___"Hyuk-ah, apa yang sedang dilakukan wanita itu di dalam sana?" Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya tak sabar menunggu seorang wanita yang hanya berdiam diri di dalam box telpon umum. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit Sungmin menunggu di luar, sedangkan wanita di dalam sana hanya berdiam diri sambil memegang gagang telepon tanpa berbicara sedikitpun._

_ "Entahlah, mungkin telponnya belum di jawab," jawab Eunhyuk seadanya, dia sendiri juga tidak terlalu yakin._

_ "Yah, apa itu masuk akal? Ini sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit," ucap Sungmin kesal._

_ "Ketuk saja," Eunhyuk memberi saran._

_ Sungmin melayangkan tangannya mengetuk pintu box telpon itu. Wanita di dalam sana memutar kepalanya, Sungmin memberi isyarat agar wanita itu keluar._

_ "Mianhae, tapi bisakah aku memakai telpon ini sebentar? Aku sekarang cukup sibuk agashi," Sungmin berbicara tanpa basa basi. Yah, Sungmin memang cukup sibuk hari ini. Dia ada janji dengan Siwon –kekasihnya- untuk kencan, dan dia ingin meminta kekasihnya untuk menjemput tapi ponselnya rusak dan dia belum membeli ponsel baru. Jadi disinilah Sungmin sekarang, di depan box telpon umum untuk menghubungi kekasihnya itu._

_ Wanita asing itu bergegas kembali ke dalam box dan meletakkan gagang telponnya secara asal. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata wanita itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin yang kesal di belakangnya. Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam box telpon itu. Sungmin mengangkat gagang telpon yang letaknya tidak benar itu. Tangannya hendak memasukkan koin sebelum sebuah suara terdengar dari sebrang telpon._

_ "Selamat siang, D.I.C Coorporation dengan Cho kyuhyun disini, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap sebuah suara dari sebrang telpon. Sungmin terkejut setengah mati, berulang kali dia menjauhkan gagang telpon itu dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa DIA BELUM MENEKAN NOMOR TELPON!_

_ "Maaf tuan, tapi saya belum menekan nomor telpon," Sungmin hendak memutuskan sambungan telpon sebelum suara itu mencegahnya._

_ "Apa kau sedang bercanda? Kalau kau tidak menekan nomor telpon bagamana bisa ini tersambung nona?" tanya suara itu._

_ "Yah, mana ku tau, aku bahkan belum sempat memasukkan koin ke dalamya," ucap Sungmin kesal. Oh God, apa lagi ini? Tidak bisakah dia segera menghubungi kekasihnya dengan tenang?_

_ "Siapa namamu nona? Kau ini lain kali jangan bermain dengan telpon umum, seperti anak kecil saja," kata lelaki itu semakin membuat Sungmin kesal._

_ "Namaku Lee Eunhyuk ingat itu tuan! Dan aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan telpn umum. Selamat siang!" Sungmin segera menutup sambungan telpon itu tanpa mendegar jawaban dari lelaki asing itu._

.

.

.

**©Park Ah Reum**

**Present**

**OUR DESTINY**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Warning : GS , typo , OOC**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki hak apapun pada cast di dalam cerita ini, tapi cerita ini murni hak pribadi saya yang berasal dari pemikiran pribadi saya**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul 2014**

"Kau sudah bilang pada Siwon oppa kalau kita akan belajar bersama di rumah Ryeowook?" Eunhyuk bertanya sambil memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tasnya.

"Tentu saja sudah. Dia mengatakan akan menelpon nanti malam," jawab Sungmin.

"Senangnya yang setiap hari selalu di telpon," goda Eunhyuk.

"Cepatlah cari pacar Hyuk-ah," Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya. Kaki cantiknya menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Sungmin berlari menuju dapur mencari ibunya yang sedang memasak.

"Omma aku akan ke rumah Ryeowook untuk belajar ne," ujar Sungmin dari balik tembok dapur.

"Jangan pulang larut oke," jawab Leeteuk.

"Siap, aku pergi," Sungmin kembali berlari ke ruang tamu. Ternyata Eunhyuk sudah duduk dengan manis di kursi ruang tamu menunggunya. "Kajja," Sungmin segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk berdiri.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Ryeowook. Rumah Ryeowook memang tidak terlalu jauh, hanya berjarak dua blok dari rumah Sungmin. Sedangkan Eunhyuk, gadis hyper aktif itu menempati satu kamar kost di rumah Sungmin. Orang tua Sungmin memang membuka jasa penyewaan kamar kost khusus untuk wanita dan Eunhyuk adalah salah satu penghuninya.

Mereka terus berjalan sambil beranda tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Sungmin berjalan mundur sambil menggoda Eunhyuk hingga tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang. Sungmin langsung memutar badannya dan berjongkok menolong seseorang yang ditabraknya.

"Oh, aku minta maaf tuan," Sungmin membantu lelaki itu membereskan barang-barangnya yang jatuh berceceran.

"Ne, gwaenchana," jawab lelaki itu seadanya.

Sungmin meraih kartu pegawai yang jatuh tak jauh darinya. Matanya secara tidak sengaja membaca nama yang tertera di kartu pegawai itu.

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin tidak sadar.

"Ne, Cho Kyuhyun imnida, kau mengenalku?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Apa kau tidak ingat ada seorang gadis yang menelponmu setahun lalu dengan nama Lee Eunhyuk?" pancing Sungmin.

"Ne, aku ingat. Kenapa?"

"Itu aku," jawab Sungmin semangat dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Ye? Aku mengenalmu, kau itu Lee Sungmin anak Lee Kangin pemilik rumah kost di ujung sana," jawab Kyuhyun. Yah, di kawasan ini siapa yang tidak mengenal Lee Sungmin, gadis cantik dan periang, putri semata wayang Lee Kangin seorang pegawai negeri yang meiliki usaha penyewaan kamar kost.

"Eumm, Lee Eunhyuk itu nama temanku, tapi aku yang menelponmu waktu itu," jelas Sungmin.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau menelponku?" tanya Kyuhyun mencari tahu, pasalnya itu kejadian setahun lalu dan dia sudah hampir melupakannya.

"Ahh, itu panjang ceritanya tuan, pokoknya itu bukan aku yang melakukannya,"jawab Sungmin cepat. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya melihat kelakuan aneh gadis di depannya ini.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi sampai bertemu lagi Kyuhyun-ssi," Sungmin melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun, setelah lima langkah gadis itu berbalik kemudian melambaikan tagannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam di tempatnya melihat kepergian Sungmin. Ada sesuatu yang terasa aneh pada dirinya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdesir hangat, berdetak cepat tapi terasa menyenangkan, perutnya seperti dihinggapi ribuan kupu-kupu begitu menggelitik, menciptakan sensasi aneh yang belum pernah dia rasakan.

_'Apa yang kau pikirkan, sadarlah kau sudah mempunyai Victoria,"_ batin Kyuhyun mengingatkan. Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan menuju flat yang ditinggalinya selama ini. Badannya terasa lelah bekerja seharian penuh, mandi dengan air hangat dan menikmati segelas coklat panas sepertinya cukup ampuh menghilangkan lelah di tubuhnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sebuah takdir yang menghubungkan mereka. Takdir yang tidak mereka ketahui, sebuah ketentuan dari surga yang tidak bisa mereka hindari. Pertemuan ini bukanlah sebuah pertemuan yang tidak disengaja, melainkan sebuah perjalanan awal yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh sang maha kuasa bagi mereka. Awal dari kisah cinta sepasang anak manusia yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama hingga ajal yang memisahkan.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu flat sederhana itu dengan sisa tenaganya. Hari ini sedikit berat dari biasanya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendapatkan satupun sponsor baru untuk hari ini. Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai tim pemasaran di sebuah stasiun televisi swasta. Setiap harinya dia diharuskan mendapatkan sponsor baru untuk program-program di televisi itu. Bukan pekerjaan yang mudah memang tapi bayaran yang diterimanya pun tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Sebagai lulusan sekolah menengah atas Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa berharap pekerjaan dengan posisi yang bagus, jadi sesusah apapun dia akan tetap bertahan.

Kyuhyun membuka sepatu dan memasuki flat kecilnya. Flat ini hanya berisi sebuah kamar tidur, sebuah kamar mandi, dan sebuah ruang tamu yang langsung menjadi satu dengan dapur. Tidak terlalu besar memang tapi cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali pria single seperti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pakaian kerjanya, melemparkannya ke tempat pakaian kotor dan bergegas memasuki kamar mandi setelah menyambar handuk miliknya. Seperti inilah rutinitas seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Bekerja dari pagi hingga petang, pulang ke flatnya kemudian mandi dan bergegas tidur. Kencan? Jika akhir pekan Kyuhyun baru bisa memikirkan tentang itu.

Kalian jangan membayangkan Kyuhyun sebagai seorang CEO muda di sebuah perusahaan besar atau seorang ahli waris kerajaan bisnis di Korea Selatan, dia tidak sekaya itu. Kyuhyun tidak mempunyai mobil mewah, rumah megah atau jam tangan mahal. Dia hanya seorang pemuda desa yang mencoba mengadu nasib di kota besar seperti Seoul. Ayahnya hanya seorang pedagang di pasar dan ibunya bekerja di perkebunan milik orang. Kyuhyun anak paling tua di rumahnya, dia memili 4 orang adik, dua laki-laki dan dua perempuan. Satu adik laki-lakinya sudah bekerja seperti dirinya, adiknya itu bekerja di sebuah bank umum sebagai tim marketing. Adik lelakinya yang satu lagi sedang menjalani pendidikan tingkat akhir di sekolah menengah atasnya, sedangka dua adik perempuannya sama-sama duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

Kyuhyun besar di tengah keluarga yang sederhana, dia tidak ingin mengatakan keluarganya miskin karena meskipun tidak mempunyai sesuatu yang berharga namun mereka tidak penah kekurangan. Sebagai anak lelaki tertua Kyuhyun seperti mempunyai tanggung jawab pada keluarganya, karena itulah dirinya berada di Seoul untuk sedikit memperbaiki nasib keluarganya.

Usai mandi Kyuhyun berbaring di kasurnya, tangannya meraih posel yang di letakkannya di atas meja. Sebuah pesan dari Victoria –kekasihnya- tampak menghiasi pemberitahuannya.

_**From: Victoria**_

_** Apa kau sudah pulang? Jangan terlalu lelah, istirahatlah dan jangan lupakan makanmu.**_

_** Saranghae,**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum membaca pesan singkat dari kekasihnya itu. Bertanya bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa memili seorang kekasih di tengah kesibukannya? Victoria bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, hanya bedanya wanita itu bekerja di bagian keuangan. Kyuhyun menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu sejak enam bulan lalu, bermula dari ledekan teman-temannya hingga berakhir pada dengan keputusannya untuk berkencan dengan gadis itu. Victoria gadis yang manis, baik, teman bicara yang asik dan tidak terlalu banyak menuntut Kyuhyun, karena itulah Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dengannya.

.

.

Akhir pekan ini Kyuhyun memilih bermain ke tempat temannya. Rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh hanya berjarak lima rumah dari flatnya. Menghabiskan akhir pekan denga battle game Kyuhyun pikir bukan ide buruk, karena itulah Kyuhyun sekarang berada di depan rumah Changmin, teman terbaiknya dalam urusan bermain game.

"Eoh? Kyuhyun-ssi?" sapa sebuah suara menghentikan niat Kyuhyun membuka gerbang rumah Changmin.

"Annyeonghaseyo Sungmin-ssi," Kyuhyun balas menyapa ramah. Yah, tidak ada salahnya bukan membalas sapaan seseorang.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku ingin berkunjung ke rumah temanku, Shim Changmin. Kau sendiri? Sepertinya kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat," Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya. Dilihat dari penampilannya memang gadis di depannya ini berniat pergi.

"Ahh, kau teman Changmi oppa ternyata. Kau pintar juga, aku memang akan pergi. Lebih tepatnya berkencan, bukankah ini akhir pekan?" jawab Sungmi ceria menampilkan dereta gigi kelincinya yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Ah ne, kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang," Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah setelah itu masuk ke rumah Changmin.

Sungmin masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ada perasaan nyaman ketika berbicara dengan Kyuhyun perasaan yang entahlah Sungmin sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

Sejak pertemuan mereka di depan rumah Changmin, hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin dekat. Kyuhyun lebih sering bermain ke rumah Changmin dan pada akhirnya akan berbincang hangat dengan Sungmin. Tak jarang mereka membahas kekasih masing-masing, saling bertukar cerita mengengai kekasih mereka.

Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh setiap kali berbincang dengan Sungmin, suara tawa gadis itu seperti sebuah melodi indah di telinganya, senyum gadis itu sangat indah hingga mengalahkan indahnya langit jingga di senja hari. Tak berbeda jauh Sungmin pun merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda setiap berbincang dengan Kyuhyun. Perasaan nyaman yang menghinggapi hatinya setiap kali melihat Kyuhyun teseyum hingga matanya menyipit, terkadang membuatnya hilang akal. Perasaan nyaman yang begitu memabukkan, yang baru pertama kali Sungmin rasakan dan bahkan tidak bisa didapatkannya ketika bersama Siwon. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya mencoba menikmati perasaan asing yang membuat mereka merasa nyaman. Tidak ada pikiran untuk berpaling dari pasangan masing-masing.

.

.

"Changmin oppa sedang keluar kota Kyuhyun-ah," ujar Sungmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun hendak membuka gerbang itu.

"Hei sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk memanggilku oppa. Aku dan Changmin seumuran tapi kau bahkan tak pernah menghormatiku," kata Kyuhyun berpura-pura merajuk. Sebenarnya umur Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang terpaut jarak sekitar tiga tahun, tapi entah mengapa Sungmin tidak suka memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan oppa. Bukankah memang sejak pertama kali mereka berbincang Sungmin tidak pernah menggunakan embel-embel oppa?

"Kau sangat jelek ketika merajuk seperti itu kau tau," balas Sungmin tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang tengah merajuk.

"Kau semakin lama semakin kurang ajar ya, aku sudah cukup bersabar padamu selama ini," Kyuhyun mengambil langkah maju hendak menyentuh Sungmin, namun gadis itu dengan gesit menghindar dari Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah kau tau alasanku tidak memanggil mu oppa? Aku tidak ingin kita menjadi kaku, aku merasa nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini," jawab Sungmin mulai serius.

"Ya! Kenapa jadi serius seperti ini? Aku hanya bercanda bodoh," kata Kyuhyun sambil merangkul Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum mendapati perlakuan Kyuhyun, tidak protes sama sekali ketika pria ini menyentuh dirinya sesuka hati. Entahlah, Sungmin hanya merasa dia tidak perlu protes karena Kyuhyun yang sedang bersamanya.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan?" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Kemana? Kau tidak takut Victoria melihatmu jalan denganku?" jawab Sungmin.

"Victoria sedang tugas keluar kota jadi kau tak perlu takut dia akan menjambak rambutmu," jawab Kyuhyun sambil memulai langkahnya.

"Kau bercanda? Aku yang takut jika Victoria akan memotong alat kelaminmu jika melihatmu jalan dengan wanita lain,"balas Sungmin, walaupun tidak mengatakan setuju namun kakinya melangkah degan sendirinya mengikuti lagkah Kyuhyun.

"Waahh, kau punya pikiran seperti itu? Sebaiknya kau yang berhati-hati, bisa saja Siwon malam ini datang ke rumah mu," kata Kyuhyun berandai-andai.

"Tidak mungkin," jawab Sungmin lesu. Kyuhyun yang menyadari perbedaan nada bicara SUngmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Wae? Kau ada masalah dengan kekasihmu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Sebulan ini aku tidak bisa menghubunginya, aku tidak tau dia kemana dan apa yang dilakuakannya hingga sebulan tidak menghubungiku," Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Kyuhyun mengejar langkah Sungmin ketika sadar gadis itu berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Kau sudah mencari ke rumahnya?" kata Kyuhyun mencoba memberi solusi.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau dia tinggal dimana," jawab Sungmin.

"Temannya? Kau bisa bertanya pada temannya kan?" lagi Kyuhyun mencoba memberi solusi.

"Aku tidak begitu mengenal temannya, aku hanya pernah bertemu dengan mereka sekali pada saat Siwon mengajakku ke reuninya,"

"Apakah kau yakin kau kekasihnya? Bagaimana bisa seorang kekasih tidak tau rumah kekasihnya? Parahnya lagi kau tidak mengenal temannya," Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menggenggam tanga Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang menyerupai pernyataan.

"Atas hak apa kau berkata seperti itu? Apa kau mengenal aku dan Siwon begitu baik?" emosi Sungmin mulai terpancing.

"Apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" Kyuhyu bertanya ketika mendapati nada kemarahan dalam kalimat Sungmin.

"Kita bahkan baru berteman tiga bulan tapi kau sudah bersikap seolah kau mengenalku sejak lahir," Sungmin berkata dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi bagitu sensitif saat ini. Tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan Sungmin segera membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya. Kyuhyun mencoba mengejar Sungmin, sungguh dia tidak punya niat sedikitpun untuk menyakiti perasaan gadis manis di depannya ini. Kyuhyun begitu merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa peka terhadap situasi.

"Sungmin-ah aku minta maaf ne," kata Kyuhyun setelah berhasil mengejar Sungmin.

"Aku tidak butuh pertanyaan, aku tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan," Sungmin berusaha berontak dari cekalan Kyuhyun.

"Arrasseo Sungmin-ah. Aku tidak akan bertanya, aku akan diam karena itu tenanglah. Jangan menangis, aku minta maaf," ujar Kyuhuyun penuh penyesalan. Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin kepelukannya, dia mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin memberi ketenangan. Sungmin hanya diam tidak melawan ketika Kyuhyum memelukknya, menikmati hangat pelukan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Inilah yang dibutuhkan Sungmin, sebuah pelukan dan usapan hangat di punggungnya, bukan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat perasaannya kacau.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak akan bertanya jika kau tidak ingin bercerita. Jangan menangis karena aku sakit melihatmu menangis," kata Kyuhyun sambil tetap mengusap punggung Sungmin. Sesekali Kyuhyun tampak mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyadari perbuatannya tidak benar, tidak ada teman yang mengecup pucuk kepala atau memberikan pelukan penuh kehangatan pada teman lawan jenisnya. Kyuhyun akhirnya menyadari perasaan ini bukanlah perasaan untuk teman semata. Otaknya mengatakan ini tidak benar, perasaannya adalah salah tapi hantinya mengatakan inilah yang disebut cinta. Inilah yang dinamakan mencintai, dan ketika Kyuhyun menyadari perasaannya, dia baru sadar jika hubungan yang mereka jalani selama ini terbentur dengan dinding pertemanan. Status diantara mereka hanya teman tapi interaksi yang mereka lakukan tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai teman.

.

.

Setelah kejadian malam itu Kyuhyun selalu memikirkan cara untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Victoria. Kyuhyun sungguh menyayangi gadis itu, Victoria sudah seperti adik sendiri baginya. Dia memang nyaman berbicara dengan gadis itu, tapi perasaan itu hanya sekedar nyaman. Tidak ada detak jantung yang melebihi normal ataupun kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya.

Kyuhyun sadar dia harus mengambil sikap, berkencan dengan seseorang namun mencintai sosok lain bukanlah perilaku lelaki dewasa. Itu seperti kelakuan remaja labil yang sedang bermain-main dengan gadis seusianya. Tapi Kyuhyun adalah lelaki dewasa dan dia sudah menetapkan pilihannya.

.

.

**Seoul 2015**

"Apakah kau mencintai putriku?" keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di kepala Kyuhyun. Walaupun sudah mempersiapkan diri tapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak bisa menghindari kegugupannya.

"Ne Ahjussi, saya mencintai putri anda," jawab Kyuhyun mantap namun terdengar begitu jelas kegugupan yang dari suaranya. Bagi Kyuhyun saat ini satu detik yang dilewatinya seperti satu abad.

"Jika kau serius mencintai putriku bawalah orang tuamu kemari anak muda," Kangin bangkit dari duduknya setelah mengatakan itu. Tidaklah rumit baginya menentukan calon pendamping putri semata wayangnya ini. Jika kau berniat serius tunjukkan dengan perbuatan jangan hanya dengan kata 'cinta', seperti itulah prinsip Kangin.

Kangin tidak terlalu memberikan standar tinggi untuk pendamping putrinya. Tidak perlu kaya raya atau miliki wajah tampan, sudah mempunyai pekerjaan tetap maka kangin akan merestuinya. Kangin bukanlah orang kaya jadi dia tidak mengharapkan menantu yang kaya, asalkan putrinya dapat hidup layak dan berkecukupan dia tidak akan mempermasalahkan soal mobil, rumah dan asset lain yang dimiliki calon menantunya. Yang menjadi faktor penentu adalah keberanian lelaki yang hendak menikahi putrinya.

Sungmin segera menghampiri Kyuhyun begitu Kangin menghilang di ujung tangga. Sejak tadi Sungmin memperhatikan percakapan dua lekaki beda generasi itu.

"Kau serius akan membawa orang tuamu kemari?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Kau tunggu saja," Kyuhyun segera pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Setibanya dari rumah Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera mengambil tasnya dan memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian. Dia akan pulang dan menemui orang tuanya, dia akan meminta orang tuanya melamarkan Sungmin untuknya.

Tiga hari sudah Kyuhyun menghilang, pesan dari Sungmin tidak ada satupun yang dibalas, ponselnya pun mati. Sungmin tidak bisa sama sekali menghubungi Kyuhyun. Perasaan khawatir menghampiri hatinya, Sungmin khawatir jika kejadian saat bersama Siwon dulu kembali terulang. Bahkan sampai sekarang Sungmin tidak dapat menghubungi lelaki itu. Tidak ada kata putus diantara mereka, tapi setahun tanpa kabar sudah membuat Sungmin yakin jika diantara mereka sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun lagi.

Bunyi bel di rumah Sungmin menyadarkannya. Sungmin bergegas menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Sungmin tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya ketika melihat tamu yang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Mata Sungmin terbelalak lebar dengan mulut yang terbuka.

_'Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?'_ batin Sungmin tidak percaya. Di depannya kini sudah berdiri Kyuhyun bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk?" kata Kyuhyun mengembalikan kesadaran sungmin.

"Ah mianhae, silahkan masuk," Sungmin membuka pintu lebih lebar dan menggeser badannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin untuk ikut masuk bersamanya.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa berdampingan dengan Kyuhyun, sedangkan di depannya duduk kedua orang tua beserta orang tua Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak begitu yakin tapi sepertinya mereka membicarakan tentang pernikaha? Ah, apa ini nyata? Benarkah Kyuhyun datang membawa orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana Sungmin?" Kangin bertanya pada putrinya.

"Hah? Appa bertanya padaku?" Sungmin bertanya balik karena jujur saja dia tidak begitu mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan sejak tadi. Pikirannya sibuk melayang meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

"Kau ini. Appa bertanya bagaimana pendapatmu jika pernikahan kalian tiga bulan lagi?" Kangin mengulang pertanyaannya tentu dengan penjelasan juga.

"Hah? Tiga bulan? Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?" jawab Sungmin.

"Bukankah semakin cepat semakin baik?" Kangin balik bertanya. "Atau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatimu?" lanjut Kangin.

"Anio appa, aku hanya takut persiapannya tidak matang," Sungmin memberi jawaban. Alasan sebenarnya adalah Sungmin masih tidak percaya jika Kyuhyun sungguh datang kemari bersama orang tuanya. Hubungan mereka selama ini tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tidak ada kata cinta atau deklarasi hubungan, semua hanya berjalan mengikuti perputaran bumi. Mereka bahkan tidak tau pasti kapan hubungan mereka ini dimulai. Bagi Kyuhyun tidak perlu untaian kata untuk mencintai, tidak perlu ribuan kata romantis untuk menunjukkan perasaanmu, biarkanlah hati yang berbicara, biarkanlah perbuatan yang menunjukkan seperti apa perasaan cintamu. Kyuhyun tidak pernah repot mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' setiap hari, tapi dia selalu menunjukkannya dengan perbuatan tersirat seperti mendengarkan keluh kesah Sungmin sepanjang malam. Hanya membuat gadis itu nyaman dengan mendengarkan tanpa bertanya apapun karena Sungmin akan mengatakan semua dengan sendirinya.

"Tiga bulan akan cukup sayang," Leeteuk angkat bicara. Dia tidak mau putri semata wayangnya melakukan hal berbahaya sebelum menikah, jadi sebaiknya mereka percepat pernikahannya.

"Aku akan mengurus semuanya Min," Kyuhyun berkata sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Memberikan keyakinan. Sungmin melihat kedalam mata tajam milik Kyuhyun. Ada keseriusan disana, ada tekad yang bulat dan ada niat yang kuat di mata itu. Sungmin kemudian tersenyum, apalagi yang dia ragukan? Kyuhyun mencintainya dan dia yakin lelaki ini akan menjaganya seumur hidup. Meski tanpa untaian kata penuh cinta dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin bisa merasakan perasaan cinta yang begitu dalam hanya dengan menatap mata itu.

Sungmin mengangguk, pertanda setuju untuk menjalani sisa hidupnya dengan Kyuhyun. Bersedia melawan kerasanya dunia bersama lelaki itu. Menjalani hari penuh cinta yang bergelora ketika muda dan menikmati hari penuh cinta dengan segala ketulusan ketika tua. Di saat usia mereka senja nanti, ketika gairah yang mereka miliki tidak sekuat masa muda dan ketika Sungmin sudah memasuki masa istirahatnya Kyuhyun akan mengabdikan diri dengan sepenuh hati untuk mencintai wanita itu.

.

.

**Seoul, 13 Juli 2014**

Tidak ada kapal pesiar, mobil mewah atau hotel berbintang. Hanya sebuah permberkatan sederhana di gereja yang juga sederhana, dilanjutkan dengan resepsi sederhana di sebuah taman. Sungmin dengan balutan gaun putih dengan Kyuhyun di sampingnya dengan tuxedo putih tampak seperti pasangan dari negeri dongeng.

Sungmin tidak kebertan dengan resepsi sederhana seperti ini. Walaupun tak jarang Sungmin berkhayal tetang resepsi di kapal pesiar, bukahkah itu wajar? Semua wanita terkadang memang menginginkan hal-hal berbau roman picisan seperti itu kan? Tapi Sungmin tidak mempermasalahkan itu. baginya ini tetap pernikahan yang paling berkesan di hidupnya. Akan ia rekam semua memori saat ini dengan baik untuk kemudian diceritakannya kembali pada anaknya kelak. Siapa yang menyangka berawal dari box telpon umum dia akan menemukan takdirnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Senyum bahagia terpancar dari bibir sexynya. Wanita di depannya itu kini menjadi istrinya, calon ibu dari anak-anaknya, nenek dari cucunya kelak. Tak pernah terbesit dalam pikiran Kyuhyun dia akan menikah dengan gadis yang tidak sengaja menelpon ke kantornya. Jika saja saat itu bukan Kyuhyun yang mengangkat telponnya apakah mereka akan tetap berjodoh seperti ini? Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri membayangkan cara takdir yang mempersatukan mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah," Sungmin tersenyum menyambut Kyuhyun yang mendekatinya. Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin begitu tiba di hadapan istrinya itu.

"Waegurae?" Sungmin kaget mendapati pelukan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba, tapi kedua tagannya tetap terangkat membalas pelukan suaminya.

"Sungmin-ah, aku mencintaimu tak peduli akan sejelek apa kau ketika tua nanti bagiku kau adalah wanita tercantik di hidupku," bisik Kyuhyun mesra tepat di telinga Sungmin.

"Sedikit aneh mendengarmu mengatakan kalimat seperti itu Kyu, tapi aku juga mencintaimu, tak peduli segendut apa kau ketika tua nanti bagiku kau pria terbaik di hidupku," balas Sungmin.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kau sebagai wanita pertama di hidupku, tapi aku akan memastikan kau adalah wanita terakhir dalam perjalanan cintaku," kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil menatap mata Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum tulus, hatinya menghangat mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun. Tidak terlalu romantis memang tapi jika yang mengatakan adalah pria yang kau cintai rasanya akan berbeda.

"Terimakasih sudah menjadikanku wanita terakhirmu Kyuhyun-ah," kata Sungmin balas menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Mari kita hidup bersama hingga kita terpisahkan oleh maut," kata Kyuhyun tulus. Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil menahan air mata yang hendak keluar. Bukan air mata kesedihan melainkan air mata haru.

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk membelai pipi Sungmin. "Jangan menangis sayang," ibu jarinya mengusap setetes air mata yang keluar dari mata indah itu. Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya mencium kedua mata Sungmin, tangannya mengelus lembut pipi itu kemudian menyentuh sekilas bibir mungil milik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya perlahan mendekatkan dirinya hendak meraih bibir mungil milik istrinya itu. Sungmin ikut memejamkan matanya melihat Kyuhyun mulai bergerak menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Kedua bibir itu akhirnya bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Kyuhyun menggerakkan bibirnya secara halus, mencoba mengenali kelembutan yang nantinya hanya akan dikenali oleh bibirnya. Sungmin meremas tuxedo bagian depan Kyuhyun memberi isyarat dia percaya sepenuhnya pada lelaki itu.

Tidak ada yang tau seperti apa takdir yang akan menghampiri kita nanti, begitupun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kehidupan seperti apa yang akan mereka lewati bersama nanti mereka tidak pernah tau. Biarlah itu menjadi rahasia tersendiri, yang perlu mereka lakukan adalah menghadapinya bersama. Entah itu tikungan, jalanan lurus atau jalanan menanjak mereka akan melewatinya bersama. Selamanya hingga takdir itu sendiri yang akhirnya memisahkan mereka.

.

.

.

~KyuMin~.

.

.

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeonghaseyo chingudeul~

Saya datang membawa cerita baru, tapi tenang saja ini oneshot kok jadi kalian tidak perlu resah, gundah, gulana menunggu kelanjutannya. /memang ada yang nunggu ceritaku?/

Ahh, maafkan saya karena belum sempat melanjutkan Just The Two Of Us. Saya sedang UTS saat ini jadi saya belum bisa melanjutkan tulisan saya tapi tenang saja saya sudah sempat menulis kemarin hanya belum selesai saja /alasan/

Untuk UTS, saya mempunyai jadwal ujian dua minggu jadi saya harus fokus sampai minggu depan. Mohon bersabar menunggu kelanjutan cerita saya ya..

Bagaimana menurut kalian cerita saya kali ini? Romance nya gagal? Maafkan saya, saya sudah berusaha semampu saya, jika hasilnya belum memuaskan saya akan belajar lagi. Saya ini pantang menyerah loh, apalagi untuk urusan tulis menulis saya tidak pernah menyerah karena saya sangat mencintai dunia ini sejak kecil. Ini kenapa jadi curhat? -,- maafkan saya ya .. yah walaupun mengecewakan semoga tetap berkenan di hati kalian /tebar bunga tujuh rupa/

Jika saya mengatakan ini true story apa kalian percaya? Kisah di atas memang terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi saya, tapi dengan latar waktu yang sangat jauh berbeda..

Ketika pertama kali saya mendengar cerita di atas saya berkata "Ngarang banget, mau bikin cerita cinta kayak di sinetron?" tapi kemudian saya mendapat jawaban yang membuat saya diam seketika "Untuk apa ngarang, aneh memang tapi tidak ada yang mustahil ketika takdir berbicara," WOW, hanya itu tanggapan saya.

Kedua orang itu hanya pernah mendengar nama satu sama lainnya sekali tapi entah mengapa ketika mereka di pertemukan secara tidak sengaja ingatan mereka langsung berjalan secara otomatis. Ajaib memang tapi saya percaya itu bisa terjadi, karena jika tidak saya tidak mungkin lahir ke dunia ini hahaha. Sampai saat ini saya masih sering iri ketika mendengar cerita itu, klasik tapi sangat bermakna . Semoga kalian juga bisa merasakan apa yang saya rasakan melalui cerita di atas

Apakah sayang terlalu cerewet? Mohon dimaklumi ya karena saya sangat suka bercerita hihi.

Ah, satu lagi, bolehkah saya sedikit pamer pada kalian semua? /gak maksud sombong ya/

Beberapa hari lalu, tepatnya Jum'at 27 Maret 2015 pukul 22.30 WITA bertempat di Ngurah Rai International Airport saya bersama sekitar lima belas teman saya BERTEMU JI CHANG WOOK!

Sumpah lo ini apa banget, hampir tengah malem kelayapan ke bandara tapi akhirnya bisa ketemu abang Healer yang unyu itu. Aslinya ya dia itu tinggi banget, kulitnya halus banget /sempet hand shake juga/, badannya harum banget. Duh Ya Allah itu manusia kenapa bisa secakep itu ya? Niat hati sih pingin di bawa ke Korea juga tapi apa boleh buat baru sampe di pintu pemeriksaan uda d usir. Yah kita hanya bisa bersama sekitar sepuluh menit, tapi itu WOW sekali.

Norak ya? Maafin ya, saya cuma seneng aja bisa ketemu actor tampan itu. Kalau kalian ada yang sudah pernah atau bahkan sering merasakan sensai seperti saya tolong jangan bilang saya norak karena ini memang pertama kali saya ketemu actor korea T.T huhu

Yah, saya gak mau buat author note yang panjangnya melebihi isi cerita, jadi cukup sampai disini aja ya biar gak kayak chapter baru -,-

Semoga kalian suka ya..

See you ..

Review sangat diharapkan hehe ..

**Sign**

**Park Ah Reum**


End file.
